Zugzwang
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: Zugzwang - (n) 1. a position in which one player can move only with loss or severe disadvantage. No matter how she sees it, she was at a dead end. Whether she makes her choice or not. There was no escape from any on this. Oswald/OC. Edward/OC. *READERS VOTE FOR ENDGAME PAIRING*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot I

"The duty of youth is to challenge corruption."

Kurt Cobain

* * *

Charlie Monroe strutted her way through the Gotham City Police Department, or GCDP for short, with a young officer who was showing her way to Chief Esser. Everyone was trying to get all the possible suspects and offenders to their cells. Charlie sighed as she had just arrived to transfer to here from another city. It was quite busy until she heard a gun shot. Every officer in the station took their guns out, where as Charlie took cover behind a desk and reached for her gun, as an detective, she knew that situations like this have a cost. Everyone low ranking officer had their gun pointed towards a man who had a female office as hostage, pointing her gun at her temple.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" A loud authoritative voice called out. Charlie look up to see a man with a white button up shirt with a tie and black slacks. He made his way towards the man. Charlie was too far away to hear what exactly was going all she saw was the man was negotiating with the captor when all of a sudden he punched him and got the office got out of her captors grip. A group of officers then proceed to gang up on the man and punch him, repetitively.

"Hey, you guys quit it!" She said, calling out to them, but she was cut off when she heard her name.

"Detective Monroe?" She looked behind her to see one of the officer who was leading her to Chief Esser, "This way please," He said. Charlie took one last glance at the officers brutally beating up the man and let out a frustrated sigh before following the officer. Charlie kept quiet and followed the officer to a large office where she saw an older dark skinned woman with long brown hair, sitting at her desk through the glass window, "She'll be waiting right inside detective." Charlie huffed as she saw the officer leave her standing in front of Chief Officer Essen's office. Hesitantly, Charlie knocked on the door, a second later she heard a soft, "Come in," which she did. She opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Detective Charlie Monroe, I presume?" The woman asked, gazing at a piece of paper.

"Uh, yes, Captain..." Charlie nodded.

"My, my, you have quite the resume," She comment, "One of the youngest to graduate from the academy with high academic scores and a degree in psychology and philosophy."

"It's not that impressive..." Charlie commented, "There are much more better than me..."

"And modest too," Esser noted, "The whole package right here..."

"Um...thank you..." _I think..._ She thought, "Uh, is there anything you want to know sir?" Charlie asked.

"No, that'll be all," Esser said, "Your first case start now," She said, catching Charlie off guard.

"E-excuse me?" She asked, "Right now?" She repeated. Esser nodded.

"You heard right, head down and meet up with Detective Bullock and Gordon at the theater district," She said. Charlie was quite taken aback by Esser's straightforwardness, "You'll be partnered up with Detective Jareau," She added, "He'll be waiting for you at the theater district as well."

"Yes, Captain..." With that Charlie made her way out, huffing as she ran a hand through her long brown hair.

* * *

Arrive at the theater district, Charlie parked her car and walked out of it towards the scene of the crime, she flashed her badge towards on of the patrolling officers at the caution tapes that were preventing the lingering citizens of Gotham to cross over. She walked up to one of the detectives that was inspecting the two bodies on the ground. In the distant, far back she saw the other talking to a young boy sitting on the stairwell, then gazed her brown eyes at the bodies. It didn't take a genius to tell what happened.

"Poor kid, witnessed the death of his own parents..." A voice muttered, Charlie looked beside her to see a young paramedic, around her age, with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"Makes me sick seeing the sight..." Charlie replied, softly.

"Yeah, but that's what dear, old, _beloved_ Gotham is," The paramedic remarked, albeit sarcastically, he turned to her and stuck a hand out towards her, "Hi there, Bellamy Jones."

"Detective Charlie Monroe," She answered, shaking his hand.

"Ah, the new detective that transferred here, am I right?" He asked, Charlie nodded, _Wow, news here must travel fast here, huh?_ She thought to herself, "It's not everyday you get any transfers here at Gotham from the a different city..." He answered, immediately.

"Yeah, uh, if you excuse me, I need to find Detective Jareau," She said.

"Oh, you mean JJ?" He asked, "Yeah, he's over there," Bellamy answered, pointing in the direction of where three men were standing near the body.

"Thank you," Charlie said and made her way over there. As she made her way over, she heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about "Wayne", curious, she immediately jumped in on the conversation, "Are anyone of you Detective Jareau?" She asked.

"I am," A young man with blonde hair and brown eyes said, "You must be that new detective, right?" He asked, "I'm Detective Jacob Jareau, but you can call me JJ if you want, the Captain told me about you."

"Nice to know, call me Charlie," Charlie sighed, "So do we know who the victims are?" She asked.

"Yeah, Thomas and Martha Wayne..." A man with slightly long, light brown hair and a slightly graying beard said. Although he was rather displeased by the subject, "You're the new rookie, huh?" He asked, "Harvey Bullock."

"Yeah, Charlie Monroe..." She said, _Rookie?_ She thought, frowning slightly. Just because she transferred to Gotham didn't mean that she didn't know what she was doing,"Wayne?" Charlie repeated, "Why the hell does that sound familiar?" She asked.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne, they own Wayne Enterprises," JJ said, he then pointed to the boy and the other detective sitting on the stairwells, "That kid over there is their son, Bruce Wayne, poor kid saw the whole thing..."

"What kind of sick bastard is this guy? Having a child witness the murder of his own parents..." Charlie muttered in disgust. She then made her way towards Bruce and the other Detective, who was comforting the boy, "Hey..." She called out to the man, "How's he feeling...?" She asks. The other just shakes his head, unsure on how to answer her question. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair again, but turned when she heard someone call out to the boy. It was an elderly man, but he seemed to be still active for his age. The boy saw the man and leapt off from the stairwell and ran into the man's arms. Seeing this Charlie sighed as the detective who was just sitting down, stood up and walked to the man. Charlie pinched the bridges of her nose, letting an exasperated groan. _First case, and already I wanna shoot something..._ She thought to herself _._

* * *

Over the last couple days, Harvey and Gordon had been picking up low life muggers and interrogated them. Charlie and JJ were at their desk, searching for any clues that would give them a leads.

"Anything?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing..." JJ answered, shaking his head.

"There's got to be something that would help..." Charlie sighed and stood up,"I'm gonna get some fresh air..." She said.

"Alright then..." JJ said. Bored out her mind, Charlie walked into the morgue, she thought that maybe finding what happened to the body would at least give some sort of clue on where to start looking. She paused and saw a tall, lanky man with dark hair and was wearing glasses, "Excuse me," She called out to him, startling the man. Seeing this, Charlie immediately apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry did I startle you? I'm terribly sorry about that-"

"No, no, it's fine," He said, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yes," She nodded, "You're the forensic examiner for the late Mrs. and Mr. Wayne, am I right?"

"Yes, and you must be that new transfer detective everyone in the station is talking about?"

"Wow, one night and already I've become famous, huh?" She said, impressed by how fast news spread, "To answer your question, yes I am," She said, "Have you found anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I have," He said, "Long and slinky, like a trout, never sings til it's guys comes out, what is it?" He asks a riddle, Charlie gave him a bewildered gaze, but remembered something that JJ said, there's one who loves riddles.

"Ah, so you're the riddle man, I've heard about..." She said, he frowned slightly at her words, from she could tell, it seems like that wasn't meant to be a nice thing, "...Its a gun..." She said.

"P-pardon?" He asked, taken a back. The first time someone had answered his riddles correctly.

"The answer to your riddle, it's a gun," She said, then gazed down at one of the bodies, circling around the table, "But the real question is," She stopped walking and gazed back up at him, "What kind of gun, exactly?" It was then that JJ and the two detectives from last night. Harvey and his partner, James Gordon, from what JJ told her.

"Ed! Get over here!" Harvey yelled in his usually grumpy tone. The scientist made his way towards him with Charlie following shortly behind.

"Hey, Charlie," JJ greeted.

"JJ."

"Yes detective," He approaches, keeping an optimistic attitude.

"Have you found anything about the Wayne's murders yet?," Harvey asked. The forensic scientist, Edward Nygma, from what she remembered by what some of the others officers called him, grinned as he pulled out a bag and showed it to them, grinning "Guess what this is."

"Just tell me Ed, if I want riddles, I'll read the funny page," He said, Edward opened his notebook and read his findings.

"It's a 45 caliber, 300 grain, kipper nickle, wadcutter," He continued grinning, as if he was trying to impress them all, "Found it in Tom's wind chest."

"That's a $6 bullet," Gordon said, taking the small bag to inspect the bullet.

"Uh-huh," Edward nodded, "What kinda gun-" As he was about to ask him a riddle, Harvey cut him off.

"Ah, ah!" He said, "Don't ask, just tell," There was a small pout and a slight glare on Edward's face, but he answered them anyways.

"It's from a pistol not known by our database. No prints either."

"So in short, we still don't have much of a lead," JJ said.

"What else you got?"

"What's nowhere but everywhere, except where something is?" He asks.

"Nothing," Both Charlie and Gordon said, making Edward gaze at both of them. First Charlie, now Gordon... _Perhaps there are some with intellect in the amidst of imbeciles,_ Edward mused to himself.

"You need professional help, Nygma...seriously" Harvey said and proceeded to exited he morgue, "Let's go," He said.

"Come on, Charlie..." JJ said, Charlie followed, but just as she was about to exit the morgue she turned and looked back at Edward.

"Hey, Ed, I've got a riddle for you," She said, perking his interest, "What's always coming, but never arrives?" She asked. Hearing this, Edward simply chuckles.

"Simple, tomorrow," Edward replied.

"Exactly, meaning that I will see you tomorrow," She continued, "For another riddle, and next time I'll make sure these riddles won't be as simple as this one," With that she left. Edward smiled triumphantly at her words.

"We shall see detective..."

* * *

 **Seeing as that I've finally caught up with the whole season, I want to commemorate the end of the season with a new fic. There will be romance but I have not decided with who, either Oswald or Ed, because those two both have a special place in my heart. The first episode will be split because writing it all in one chapter seemed a bit much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _Warming: I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pilot II

"Money and corruption are ruining the land, crooked politicians betray the working man, pocketing the profits and treating us like sheep, and we're tired of hearing promises that we know they'll never keep."

Ray Daviest

* * *

"Hey!" Harvey called out to the two young detectives, "Get ready you two! We're heading out!" He said as he and Gordon started to make their way out.

"Out? Out where?" JJ asked, following.

"To see Fish Mooney," Was all the older detective said.

"Fish Mooney?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry..." JJ sighed, "You were bound to meet her anyways..." He muttered.

* * *

They arrived at a bar, Fish Mooney's bar to be specific. Charlie sighed as she walked inside the bar with JJ, Harvey, and Gordon. Charlie lingered behind and sighed, clearly bored that they have to wait. She paused when she heard the sounds of someone getting beaten. Apparently she wasn't the only on that heard it. JJ and Gordon heard it as well, but Harvey did nothing about it and shrugged.

"Hey, JJ, I'm gonna take a look outside, you know to see if there's any lingering muggers to see if they might stand out..." She said.

"Alright, just don't go out and look for any trouble alright..." He said. Charlie nodded and made her way outside of the bar and instantly turned around the corner and made her way to the back of the building. She hid behind piled up boxes and peer over to see a group of men encircling a man who was on the ground, bleed and bruised. Most of them were large and burly men, where as there was one short statured, pale skinned fellow with black hair and blue eyes, holding an umbrella in one hand and a steel bat in the other . Next thing she saw was the one with the umbrella hit the bruised man with the bat. Charlie then came out from behind the box and revealed herself.

"Hey!" She called out to them, making them all freeze and look in her direction, "Is there a problem here?" She asked, though of course she knew what they would say.

"No, no problem here!" The one with the umbrella answered. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Really? Okay then why don't you put the bat down," She stated. The smaller of them was just about to do that when a larger man stopped him.

"And just who are you?" He asked.

"Hey!" Another voice intervened. It was Gordon, "Drop the bat," He said. A clang resounded as the metal bat fell to the ground. Charlie pointed her finger at Gordon.

"That's who I am, Detective Gordon..." Charlie greeted.

"Detective Monroe..." He nodded.

"Back to the subject at hand, mind explaining what this is all about?" Charlie asked.

"Oh its nothing, the boys here were just having a bit of fun," One of the bigger men said, "Right boys?"

"All in fun!" The man with the umbrella agreed. Charlie crossed her arms and gave the short man a hard stare, which made him nervous as he saw that he was the one being stared at.

"Uh-huh, really, huh?" She said, she the and flickered her eye towards the bloodied one.

"Y-yeah, f-fun," He groaned, this made Charlie stare at him harder as she had and idea on what really went down. Seeing how no one was going to say a thing, Charlie sighed and turned her heels around, walking away from the scene.

* * *

The couple of days had been rough, since they had yet to find any leads. Charlie spent time in and out of the morgue, exchanging riddles with Edward. Each riddles Charlie gave to Edward grew difficult with each day, but eventually before her shift ended, Nygma answered her riddles such as today.

"He was walking!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" She gave him a puzzle expression.

"The answer to the riddle! A police officer spotted a trucker driver going in the wrong direction in a one-way road. Yet he made no attempts to fine or punish him, the answer is that he was walking!" Edward said. Charlie had an impressed smile.

"You got it," She said, "I'm actually starting to have fun with these riddles." Edward was about to reply when JJ appeared.

"Charlie!" The blonde detective called out to her, "We've got a lead!" He said.

"Alright, tell me on the way," She replied and turned to Edward, "Sorry Ed, I gotta go, I'll give you another tomorrow," She said before leaving the precinct with JJ. Edward stood there, alone, awkwardly. He wanted to call out to her, but decided to leave it be and head back to his work.

* * *

Mario Pepper, their main suspect according to what Harvey told JJ, to which he relayed to Charlie. Charlie and JJ were waiting in the car as Harvey and Gordon went to meet with Pepper at his apartment building.

"So how do you think Gotham at the moment?" JJ asked as he was taking a sip of his coffee. Charlie had been staring out the window, watching the apartment building for anything suspicious when he asked.

"It's something..." She replied.

"Yeah, not the best place, but it's home..." He remarked.

"Yeah, a messed up home..." She scoffed. Give him a offhanded expression.

"Yeah, but I see you and Nygma are becoming close friends," JJ pointed out, "Its nice to see that he's gaining someone to talk to, mostly everyone in the precinct either resent him or poke fun at him." He said.

"Why? Because of his riddles?" She asked, JJ nodded, "I don't mind his riddles,things like these are just ways people try to interact with others," Charlier answered. She paused when she heard gunshots and saw their suspect on the run on top of the rooftops of the neighboring apartment buildings with Gordon trailing behind, "Crap! He's running!" She said, "JJ call for back up, now!" Charlie said as she unfasten her seatbelt and bolted out of the car. Turning around the corner, Charlie saw Pepper swing a knife at Gordon as the man dogged every swing. She quickly made her way to Pepper, grabbing him by the shoulder as he was about to swing the knife down. He turned around to face her and Charlie smiled, "Hi there," with that she swung her arm at him, landing a punch on him. Pepper stumbled back, but quickly recovered and swung the knife at her now! Charlie jumped back, the edge of the knife nearly cutting the fabric of her shirt. Pepper was about to cut her with the knife again but Gordon intervened and kicked the man's leg, causing him to fall down. Charlie made her way to Gordon's side and help the detective. When she looked back up, Pepper was about to stab them when gunshots were heard throughout the alley. Pepper felt to the ground with a thud. Gordon and Charlie turned around to Harvey with his gun out.

* * *

Later on, they returned back to Pepper's apartment and searched the place for the missing necklace. It didn't take long to find said necklace. Harvey and Gordon sighed in relief as they found the one linking evidence from the crime, but Charlie stayed outside, silent, as she watched the paramedics load Pepper's dead body into the ambience. She was in deep thought until Bellamy appeared and tapped her shoulders.

"Hey," He said, interrupting her thoughts, "Something wrong? You seem out of it..."

"Huh? What?" She said, "Oh, it's nothing just thinking..." She said.

"You're thinking that Pepper isn't the guy right?" He asked. Charlie turned to his, wide eyed. That was exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah...how did you..." She trailed off.

"I can read people easily..." He answered, nonchalantly.

"Yeah...well, you're right...something seems off..." She muttered.

"How so?" Bellamy asked.

"Well for starters..." She sighed, crossing her arms, "Something about this seemed ...too easy."

* * *

Charlie had decided to take a quick stroll. During her stroll, she stumbled onto an interesting sight. She saw that lanky man with the umbrella, from Fish Mooney's bar, enter into one of the Major Crimes police cars. Charlie decided to lay low and spy on the car. A few minutes passed until she saw him leave the car. Charlie stood up straight and took another route to cut the man off.

Dear young Oswald Cobblepot walked among the streets of Gotham, proud of himself. He was making his way back to Fish Mooney's until he felt someone grab him by the back of his suit and pull him into an alleyway. He was about to retaliate with his umbrella until he saw the face of the woman from that day.

"Hi, remember me?" Charlie asked, smiling, "Let's have a little chat..."

* * *

Charlie dragged Oswald by his arm deeper into the alley away from any others. Once she thought it was safe she let go of Oswald's arm and slammed him against the wall, "So I was just taking a stroll when I see one of Fish Mooney's lackeys coming in and out of a Major Crime car," She explained, "Would you mind explain to this young detective why's that?" She stared down at him, rendering poor Oswald a stuttering mess.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." He denied, Charlie smiled and slammed him again the brick wall and was about to punch him, but Oswald flinched, using his arms to shield himself,"M-Mario Pepper was framed!" He started. Charlie raised her eyebrows, lowing her arm, seeing as her plan had worked.

"Keep talking..."

"He didn't kill the Wayne's, he was framed," Oswald continued.

"Framed by who?"

"Who do you think?" He asked, "Fish Mooney and the GCPD-"

"You're saying that the police was in on framing Pepper?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Oswald shrunk under her intensified glare and nodded meekly.

"Yes! Don Falcone has everyone in his pocket, the mayor, the council, even the police!"

"Don Falcone, you're saying he has something to do with this?" She pressed.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I saw Ms. Mooney with Martha's necklace, she said something about getting it into Pepper's house by through some drugs," he answer. She sighed and let go of him.

"Alright then...I believe you..." She said.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered, standing up straight.

"Of course, I can tell that you're smart enough to not lie to a detective, especially one who has seen you working for Fish Mooney and snitching to the MCUs..." She explained. Oswald nodded frantically at her words, "Alright then, now go on, get out of here!" She said. Oswald nodded once more and scurried out of the alley, leaving Charlie alone as she sighed exasperated and kicked the nearby trash. She walked out of the alley, frustrated and confused, her thoughts kept her preoccupied from seeing where she was going and bumped into someone. Once she made contact she snapped out of her thoughts and apologized, "Sorry-"

"Charlie!" She paused when she saw that is was Bellamy.

"Bellamy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you earlier at the precinct but JJ said that you went for a walk, so I decided to head back home," He explained.

"Oh," Was all she said, "Well here I am, what is it you need?" She asked.

"Okay, remember when you said you think Pepper didn't kill the Wayne's?" He reminded her, she nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I did a little snooping around and I've found out that he was framed by Fish Mooney and the-"

"GCPD," She finished.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Don't worry, I've got my ways," She cut him off, "But what about you? You can't just go snooping around looking for answers, you're a paramedic these things shouldn't concern you!" She reprimanded.

"Charlie, I'm trying to help you out!" He protested.

"How? By trying to get yourself killed?!"

"By giving you advice," He countered, he looked at his surrounding and pulled her to the side, "Gotham is spiraling down towards hell of brinkmanship with itself as you can see, and no one isn't caring, this city isn't a place for nice guys and heroes...not with Falcone having all the higher ups in his pocket, there's gonna be a lot corruption around, here's the advice; lay low and pretend to go along with everything."

"...Why are you telling me this?" She asked, the paramedic sighed as he glanced to the side.

"Because, as sick, and twisted, and messed up as this city can be...it's still home to most of us..." He said, "I just want this place to be better..." Charlie stared at him before letting out a huff.

"Huh, a paramedic with hero complex, well I'll be damned..."

"Don't worry, I'll be popping by every now and then to help you out..."

* * *

"'Framed'?" JJ repeated, "Pepper was framed?" The young detective seemed shocked, even he too was a cop, he had a sense of truth and justice. But if what Oswald said was right, she had no one to trust at the moment., JJ was the only trustful person she knew in Gotham.

"Keep it down, we can't have anyone else finding out..." She shushed him.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it..." Charlie muttered, "Just keep it on the down low and just go along with it. I'll let you know when I get something..." JJ gave her a quizzical expression.

"What are planning to do?" Charlie smirked.

"I'm going to have a small chat with a friend."

* * *

Charlie walked into Fish Mooney's bar, she was greeted by Oswald, who froze at the sight of her, "Detective Monroe, what are you doing here-"

"Tell your boss that we need to talk," Charlie said.

"M-may I ask why?" He asked, nervously, "Perhaps I could relay the message to her-"

"Zip it, ostrich! I'm not here to rat you out to your boss, no need to be on edge..." She snapped, walking past him. Oswald frowned slightly.

"'Ostrich'!" He said, following after her to the center of the bar, it was then that Fish appeared.

"Well hello, detective," Fish said as walked into the room, "What a pleasant surprise, I don't believe we've met."

"Ms. Mooney..." Charlie greeted, her voice laced with a slight malice, "Detective Charlotte Monroe."

"Oh, sweetie," Fish tutted, "Call me Fish."

"Nah, we're not close..." Charlie replied, "Ms. Mooney, can you tell me where you were on the night Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered."

"Here, may I ask what's this all about? I thought you caught your man?" She asked, one hand on her hip. Charlie merely smiled.

"Just a quick follow through..." She answered, "And can you verify the whereabouts of your employees?" She continued. Fish narrowed her eyes at Charlie. _Another scout, a girl scout..._

"I think we're done here, Detective..." Fish declared.

"Ms. Mooney if you have nothing to hide, then you better come clean, I don't care what other... _transactions_ you have going on, I just need to confirm their whereabouts..." Charlie said, walking closer to the woman, "Or does all of this has something to do with Carmine Falcone..."

"Now sweetie, you're making a big mistake..."

"Am I now?" Charlie challenged, Oswald saw the hostility between the two, but he was fascinated by the detective's bravado. Fish looked over Charlie's shoulder to see her larger employees. Charlie saw this and took a step away. Seeing how she had no chance against them, she turned on her heels and walked out of the bar.

"Hope you have a lovely day, Ms. Mooney."

"Likewise, Detective Monroe."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up! Slowly working on the next chapter! They're not the best, but I'm slowly trying to get my characters situated in the story. Also thank you to the guest who left the review and those who followed and favorited this story! Reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**

 ** _Warning: Possible grammatical errors, unbetaed (is that even a word?)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Balloon Man

"When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help."

Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs.

* * *

"So what? This guy, who basically chews out half the people in Gotham, got attached to some weather balloon...a flew off?" JJ asked.

"Like people say...stranger things have happened..." A tall man in his thirties with light brown hair and green eyes, quipped. His name was Andrew Donoghue, a detective who prefers not to be out in the field, instead he would rather do technical field.

"No body or nothing, would this really considered a murder?" A detective in his late thirties to early forties with brown hair and eyes asked. Anthony Rossi, Donoghue's partner.

"Well altitude exposure can include changes in the human mind's sensed, reduction in physical performance, sleep disturbance, dehydration, and nutrition," Charlie said, "Depending on how high, the results may conclude in altitude illness, or if anything they'll suffer hypoxia, making them pass out from the lack of oxygen levels and die," Once she was done, all three men stared at the woman in awe by the information. Seeing that she was being stared at she gave a quizzical expression, "What?"

"Well I didn't think you're a genius," Rossi said.

"Eh, it's more like a photographic memory on what pipes my interest," Charlie replied.

"So altitude exposures pipes your interest?" Rossi asked.

"That and I tend to find how criminals click to be very humane in the most morbid way possible..." She added, jokingly.

"Creepy, but this is Gotham..." JJ sighed.

"Hey, you guys," Donoghue called out to them, "We've got another one...this time it's one of our own..."

"Who is it?" JJ asked, looking concerned.

"Lieutenant Cranston."

"'Cranston'? You mean one of those no good dirty cop?" Charlie asked.

"He may have been dirty, but he's still a cop," JJ reasoned.

"Captain wants everyone to be out looking for this guy though," Donoghue said.

"Ugh, why if anything, he got what he deserved, karma," She countered.

"Charlie! He's still a cop!" JJ exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter he got what he had coming to him," She said, "You've seen what he's done! Are you telling me that what he did wasn't wrong?"

"You're right it was wrong, but he's still a cop, and the guy who did this committed a crime..." JJ said. Charlie looked up at him an saw a small glint in his eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going to guilt trip me..." She stood up and tried to walk away, "Not today!" She exclaimed but JJ grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let's just find the guy who did it, alright?" Charlie gave him a hard stare and let out a huff.

"Okay, fine, we'll find the guy who did this," She sighed, turning away from him and ran a hand in her hair, "C'mon now, let's go."

* * *

"So we've got the bodies..." Charlie sighed, gazing at the splattered remains of whatever was left of Lieutenant Cranson, "...Ka-splat on the ground...like a morbid painting of red..." She bemused, morbidly.

"Charlie, we need to focus," JJ sighed.

"I am..." She muttered.

"I mean on the case," JJ said.

"Oh..." She replied. They continued to gaze at the body before Edward appeared, Charlie was the first to noticed his presence, "Hey Ed," She smiled up at him, despite the splattered body on the concrete near them.

"Detective," Edward greeted.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes, from what I gathered, Lieutenant Cranson died from hypoxia, before his..." Edward gazed down at the body, "...unfortunate fall..." He finished.

"Hypoxia," JJ repeated and looked back at Charlie, "Just like you said..."

"Huh? Who would've thought I was right..." She muttered, clearly surprised herself.

"Yes, well it's quite fascinating that the killer is using quite the peculiar method, weather balloons!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Who would've thought!"

"Yeah, never thought something so...harmless would be an ideal murder weapon..." Charlie agreed, "Whoever did this, planned this all out methodically, it's calculated, timed," Charlie noted inspecting the body, "The killer knew exactly where to find them at right place and time."

"So this guy knows them personally or something?" JJ asked.

"I'm gonna go with 'or something'," She said.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk reading up on some cases that would help with this "Balloon Man" conundrum.

"Detective!" Edward chimed, causing Charlie to gaze up at him.

"Oh, Ed, have you gotten anything?" She asked.

"Oh no, not yet, I was just curious on your work so far," He replied with a grin.

"Well, it's not much other than a name, but we've got no idea where he is..." She replied. She paused when a woman walked into the precinct. Charlie looked up from the case files and noticed the woman, who seemed to gaze around the precinct, albeit lost, "Ma'am, can I help you? She asked, Edward looking in the woman's direction, intrigued. The woman looked up, startled, as she saw Charlie and Edward.

"Oh, yes, um, is there a detective I can speak to?" She asked, Charlie stood up from her desk and walked over to the woman.

"You're looking at one ma'am," Charlie noted that she was in her mid thirties, blonde with green eyes. Dressed quite classy as well.

"Oh, yes, well, I'd like to report a crime," She said, Charlie's eyebrows rose as she and Edward exchanged quick glances.

"A crime?" Charlie repeated, the woman nodded.

"Yes," The woman answered.

"And this crime is...?" Charlie trailed off.

"...A murder..." She said. Now both Charlie and Edward's interest had been peaked as they gave each other another glance.

"A murder you say?" Charlie asked, "Mind telling us more?" She leaned forward. The woman nodded.

"Yes, I was in the theater district, walking home when I heard something odd," She started her tale, "I walked passed an hotel when I heard a scream, I looked up and saw a woman being strangled through the window, and then once I saw his face I ran-"

"Wait!" Charlie cut her off, "You saw his face?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but I ran straight here because I was scared that I would be next!" The woman cried.

"Okay! Okay!" She stopped her from bursting out in tears, "Ma'am I'm glad you told us, we'll get on it right away, but for now ma'am do you have a safe place to stay or anything?" Charlie asked.

"No, I don't..." She muttered softly.

"I see, alright then, I'll have someone look after you until then," Charlie paused and gazed around to see everyone busy except for a certain detective working on a computer, "Oh Donoghue!" Charlie said in a sing song voice.

"Det. Monroe? Is there anything you need?" Donoghue asked.

"Why yes there is, since you're not busy with anything... I was hoping you would look after this young lady once she's finished with the sketch artist," Charlie said motioning to the woman she spoke to with Edward.

"Is there are particular reason why?" He asked.

"I just though you might be a bit...oh I don't know...lonely here...alone...by yourself..." She dead panned. Slightly offended, Donoghue merely scoffed at her words.

"I'm not alone!" He proclaimed.

"Deny it all you want, just take care of her," Charlie brushed him off.

"I'm not denying anything!" He protested.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," She smirked.

"Uh, detective, if you don't mind," Edward started, "Is it possible that I could, well, join you in your investigation?" He asked meekly. Charlie gave him a skeptical look.

"Well personally I don't mind, but this is now an investigation, I don't think it'll be a good idea, especially if the killer has a gun," She informed him.

"Please detective," he pleaded, "I promise to stay out of your way!" He added. Edward was quite interested in doing something other than staying in the morgue, so he thought that maybe helping the detective on this case would maybe get him some more recognition from the others.

"I suppose it won't hurt to have you tag along," She complied. An officer called after Charlie, signaling that the sketch artist was done, "Alright, wait here and I'll get the sketch and the address the incident happened then we'll get going..." She said. Edward jumped with joy as she left to get the image of the killer and the address. When she returned, Charlie grabbed Edward by the arm and dragged him to her car.

* * *

"So what are are we going to do?" Edward asked, the car was currently park on the backside of hotel where the woman saw the murder.

"We," She started, unfastening her seat belt, "Are not going to do anything," She finished, "You're going stay here in the car while I investigate, we agreed on that, remember Ed," She said. Edward's smile faltered slightly. They did agree on that. Charlie noticed this and sighed, "Ed, I'm only saying this, because I don't want you to get hurt," She explained. Edward pouted and nodded.

"I understand, detective..." He said.

"Alright, thanks," She said and loaded her gun before she got out of the car. She cautiously made her way inside as Edward watched her. Once she as gone, Edward sighed and gazed at the car. As he stared at the interior of the car, a ploy popped into his mind. He then moved into the driver seat and took hold of the wallow talkie.

"This is Detective Edward Nygma," He chuckled to himself, "No need to any backup, this ignoramus is all mine," He bemused, hands on the wheel as he envisioned himself driving the car. As he was in the middle of his little ploy, he failed to notice a man climbing out from the fire escape. The man slipped and and fell down onto the roof of the car, startling Edward. Edward examined the features of the man and flickered his eyes at the sketch of the killer then back at the man, their eyes meeting each other for a mere second. Out of panic, Edward search for anything that would help him retaliate, but instead ended up switching the windshield wipers, slamming the man in the face and rolled off the car. The man stood up and pointed a gun at Nygma.

"Out of the car!" He demanded, having Edward at gunpoint.

"The detective told me to...stay in the, uh, car..." Edward managed to say despite his unfortunate circumstances.

"Out of the car now before I shoot!" This alarmed Edward.

"No, no!" He raised his hands to show the killer that he meant no harm, Edward thought that he would at least try to stall him for a bit until Charlie returned, "No shooting, I'm getting out see..." He said and slowly opened the door before slamming it into the killer, knocking the gun out of his hand and across the ground. Edward smile at his work...that is until he saw that the man had recovered, "Oh dear..." The man grabbed him by his coat and threw him to the ground, knocking off his glasses. The killer was about to turn and retreat, but due to Edward's quick thinking, he kicked the man's leg, making him fall to the ground. Edward tried to recover, but his back was sore from being thrown to the ground. The killer groaned and looked up to see his gun just a few feet away, he then quickly scurried for the gun, trying to reach it when a foot stepped on his hand making his cry out in pain.

"Go ahead...try," Charlie muttered as she had her gun pointed at him, "I need the practice..." Edward managed to sit up, sore. Once he saw her he paused.

"For the record, detective," He started, "I tried to stay in the car..." He said, looking down at the ground. He tried to stay inside, but he had to also stop the man from running away as well.

"I know," She said, cuffing their perk, "But words of advice, Ed," She started,"Use the wiper fluids next time, it's more affective! Does more damage!" She said. He looked back up at her.

"Next time?" He repeated.

"Yes, next time...as in the time where we do this again..." She dead panned.

"Oh, well," He started, standing up with his glasses in hand. Edward initially thought that she would be upset with him, "You're not upset?"

"No, why would I?" She questioned, "You did help me catch our guy," She replied.

"Oh, well, usually most would yell at me," He shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Ed, it's fine, I'm not mad or upset with you," She said, hauling the man into the back seat of the car, "Now come on, let's head back to the station.".

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is now up! Again thank you to the guest who reviews, your reviews gives boost to my confidence to post more often. Also re-watching Castle episodes kinda gave me some ideas for some humorous moments because Gotham is such a tense and dramatic show, it keeps me so on edge. For Ed's little scene there, type in Castle's "Panananana" on YouTube I just imagined our precious cinnamon bun Ed doing this to a certain extent. I'm planning on having Charlie and others work on different cases than just the one in the show, because I just don't feel that she should always be tagging along with Jim and Harvey all the time because we all know how it ends. There will be more Ed than Oswald since during this time Oswald is "dead" at the time. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!**

 ** _Warning: Grammatical and possible spelling mistakes; unedited_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Undead Again I

"Something coming back from the dead was almost always bad news. Movies taught me that. For every one Jesus you get a million zombies."

David Wong

* * *

Charlie felt a bit tired as of lately, after arresting the man that she and Edward caught, she headed home. She walked up to loft and opened the door only to be greeted by her mother, Martha Monroe, an elderly woman with a passion for the theater world. Fortunately, Charlie would never let her near the theater district.

"Mother," She sighed exasperatedly.

"Welcome home, darling!" She exclaimed with open arms, "How was work?"

"Tiring..." She sighed.

"Oh darling, it's alright," The elder woman sighed.

"Mother, I really think you should find another place to stay...perhaps in a different city..." Charlie suggested.

"Oh, I know what you're doing!" The woman tutted, waving her finger at her, "The cop side of you is going to say that this place is dangerous!"

"It is!" She reprimanded.

"Oh darling! Don't worry about your mother, this one still has it in her!" The elder woman mused. It was then that Charlie felt a bit scarred at the shenanigans she was doing. Charlie faced palmed and sighed.

"Mother..." She huffed, the woman was about to reply but Charlie's phone rang, saving the young detective from her mother's antics, "Monroe, here," She said into the phone. She went to grab her coat and made her way towards the door, "Okay, I'll be there soon, just keep me posted!" She said.

"Something the matter, darling?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go," She said heading out the door, but paused and looked back at her mother, "Behave!"

* * *

Charlie arrived at a parking garage, flashing her badge at the officer guarding the crime scene, "Alright ladies, fill me in on the-oh..." She paused when she gazed down at the body, a pool of blood surrounding the decease's arm where there was a large gash, "Well this is different..."

"Yeah, not a pretty sight," JJ appeared and sighed, "His name is Aaron Locke, a currency trader, looks like he was heading in for work when his boss found him around seven."

"So I take it that this is Mr. Locke, Ed?" Charlie asked the forensic scientist, referring to the bloody mess before them.

"Yes, he was attacked by an unknown assailant, time of death around four A.M." He said.

"Cause of death?" JJ inquired.

"He definitely died from blunt force trauma from making contact with the concrete," Edward said, using his pen to point to a bruise on the victim's head and on his body.

"Wallet and cash?"

"Still here, so mugging is ruled out," Rossi said as he appeared near the body.

"A savage beating at four a.m.? There's gotta be some motive," Charlie remarked.

"Wait a minute..." JJ stared bending down as he gazed at the victim's arm, "Is that...a bite mark on his arm?"JJ asked, staring down at the gash.

"It's not just a bite mark, Det. Jareau," Edward said, "See how the flesh is torn? The killer latched on and shook like pit bull," As he was about to continue when Charlie raised her hand to stop him.

"Uh, yeah, I think we get the picture, Ed..." She huffed, "Anything else?"

"Just this," Rossi pulled out an evidence bag that had a worn out cloth inside, "The victim must have teared it off from the killer during the struggle," He denoted. Charlie took the bag to inspect it.

"That is a lace cuff," She started, "Hand stitched, pearl buttons...I'd say this is like...1870s..."She said, they all had perplexed expression as they stared at her, "I did some research, it was for a history report back in college," She explained.

"Who would beat a guy to death in hundred something year old clothes?" Rossi asked.

"The better question is why was he attacked here? Where he worked?" JJ inquired.

"Might wanna ask his boss over there, David Conley, he's the found him," Rossi said as he pointed to a man in suit.

"Looks like that's our cue..." JJ muttered to Charlie. She sighed as they went to the man.

"Mr. Conley?" Charlie called, gaining the man's attention, "Hi, I'm Det. Monroe and this is my partner Det. Jareau," She said, "You said that you were the one that found Mr. Locke?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," The man said, "I can't believe it."

"We believe that Mr. Locke was killed around four am, do you have any idea why he was here so early?" Charlie asked.

"Aaron handled the Asian market" Mr. Conley stared, "So he would usually be in at 4."

"Is there anyone who had any problems with Mr. Locke?" JJ asked, the man paused to think.

"Actually there was this one incident, last week, someone keyed his car," He said.

"Who?"

"Aaron thought it was Ross Nolan, one of my other traders," He said, "The two of them were aiming for a promotion and I went with Aaron, Ross didn't take it so well..."

"What time does Ross usually shows up for work?" JJ asked.

"Four am like Aaron," Mr. Conley replied, "Look, Ross is an oddball, but I don't see him getting invoked in all of this!" He said.

"Well we're going to have to talk to him anyways..." JJ noted as he flipped through his notepad, it was then that Mr. Conley stared past the two detectives.

"That's odd," He said, "His car is right there next to Aaron's," The two detectives turned to said cars.

"Why's that odd?" Charlie asked.

"Because, Ross never came in into the office this morning," Charlie and JJ gave each other knowing looks.

"What's his address?"

* * *

"Shame, this case really had promise..." Charlie trailed off as the two stepped of the elevator, "Savage bite mark, reconstruction era clothing? It's a mystery here worth a century, not a slap and cuff on some disgruntled employee..." She muttered.

"Well sorry it's not entertaining enough for you..." JJ scoffed and knocked on the apartment door, "Ross Nolan, GCPD! Open up!"

"Stay away, it isn't safe!" A voice from the other side cried.

"Alright, stand back," JJ said as he readied his gun. He then proceeded to kick the door down, but there was a small barricade blocking the way.

"Sorry Ross," Charlie said as the two detectives walked inside over the small barricade.

"Are you okay? Anyone here?" JJ asked, on alert.

"No, no! Get back get away from me!" The man cried.

"Listen, we just gotta ask you a few questions-"

"No! You need to leave!" Ross insisted, a chain cuff on his wrist, earning an estrange expression on the detectives' faces.

"Relax, Ross," Charlie said, "Relax, we're cops..."

"You're cops?" He asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Is that your gun?" He asked again, pointing to JJ's gun, "You need to shoot me! Shoot me now!" The two detectives turned to each other and then back at Ross.

* * *

"You feeling better now Mr. Nolan?" JJ asked, handing the man a cup of water, "We need to ask you about your co-worker, Aaron," He said, "Did you see him in the parking structure?"

"Yea, he just pulled in, I said hello, he said hello, the two of us aren't really friendly," He said.

"So we've heard," Charlie dead panned, "What happened next?"

"And then he stopped," Pausing for dramatic effect, "And he stared right past me with this weird look on his face and then he said 'What the hell is that'!"

"Well what the hell was it?" Charlie injured, raising a brow.

"I couldn't tell at first cause suddenly it was all over us!"

"Wait, you were attacked too?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but it was mostly after Aaron," Ross said, "I mean it was just wailing on him, I elbowed it in the head and it didn't even slow down!"

"Okay, what do you mean by it?" Charlie stopped him.

"I called 911 and I told them, and they didn't believe me! No one believes me!"

"Just tell us what you saw!" JJ sighed.

"As long as you promise to believe me..."

"Yeah fine, sure, whatever..." JJ said, wanting this to hurry up.

"Promise," He said, grabbing his arm, "That you'll shoot me with you gun when I start to turn," JJ gave him a confused expression.

"Turn? What do ya mean turn?" The blonde detective questioned.

"The thing that bit me," Ross rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bite mark, "That killed Aaron...it was a zombie..." They stared at him, off guard with his answered.

"I'm sorry...what?"

* * *

Back at the precinct, Charlie and JJ were listening to the 911 call Ross made. Charlie listened intently and stopped the recording.

"Now, Ross made after Aaron's death...does he sound like he's faking to you?" She asked her partner.

"Sounds like he's having a psychotic break," JJ answered, "What if his guilt made him snap and he created this fantasy where zombies killed Aaron," He deducted.

"I'm not so sure," Charlie disagreed, "I mean, his voice did had that ring of hell bent terror," She added.

"Please tell me you do not believe in his story..." JJ sighed.

"I believe that he believes it..." She shrugged.

"Okay, well whatever you believe, all the evidence points back to that he's our killer " He said.

"Maybe not all the evidence," Rossi appeared with a file in his hand, "CSU just got the results on Ross's arm, turns out that it's a match to one on out Vic," He said.

"Maybe Ross bit him then himself?" JJ inquired.

"Well that's what I thought too, but the mark doesn't match with Ross's teeth."

"Oh," Charlie jumped into the conversation, "Sorry, let me sure I understand so I can relish in this moment," She said, "You're saying the evidence shows that both Ross and our victim were both bit by an unknown third party?" She asked.

"That's what I just-"

"Perhaps even," She cut Rossi off, who turned back at her to give her a glare, "A mindless, undead third party?"

"Charlie, you can't be serious-" JJ sighed in frustration, "There is no way the zombies exist!" It was then when Donoghue popped up.

"Guys, you might wanna see this..."He trailed off, the three went over to his desk and leaned over to see his dusty old computer, "I was going through security footage near the parking garage and I found this," Donoghue then played a video footage. The footage showed a dark figure walking towards the garage.

"Time stamp is 4:08, that's our guy," Rossi said.

"Uh-huh, but it's not Ross..." Charlie pointed out.

"Wait, what's he wearing?" JJ asked, narrowing his eyes, "It looks like an old fashioned suit..." He said.

"That is a civil war uniform...certainly from 1870s," Charlie said, pointing to the screen, "And...his shirt is missing a cuff..."She said.

"Yeah, well keep watching..." Donoghue said. The figure was in the middle of the street continuing to walk at a slowly pace when a taxi came in and swivels itself away from the figure to prevent a collision.

"Woah, that taxi almost hit him and he didn't even flinch..."JJ said. As they were watching the footage. Edward was lurking around as usual and saw the four detectives huddling around Donoghue's computer. Curious, he made his way over.

"Yeah, maybe this is why," Donoghue said typing away, "Let's look at this from another angle..." Donoghue said. The footage switched to another angle, showing the figure's face. Everyone's face contorted to shock and unbelief as the video paused. Charlie blinked as she pointed to the screen again.

"My friends..." She started, "That...is a zombie..." She denounced before breaking away from the group and walked towards Nygma, giving him a pat on the back, "The killer's a zombie!" She exclaimed for everyone else to hear.

* * *

 **Hello! Chapter 4 is up! I've based this chapter on an episode of Castle because it seems to fit things that would happen in Gotham. This is gonna split in 2-3 parts cause it's long. I won't be updating a for but because my finals are coming up, but once they're done I'll continue to update although not a often. Either way enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the follows, fave, and reviews!**

 ** _Warning: Grammatical and possible spelling mistakes; unedited_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Undead Again II

"In a zombie apocalypse, I expect insane things to happen."

Chandler Riggs

* * *

"Oh my god, I told you people! That's him, that's the thing!" Ross gasped, a picture in his hands as he was sitting in the holding cell.

"Well," Donoghue started, "We're not exactly sure that-"

"What do ya mean you're not sure!" Ross cut him off, "Do you not see this? What else could he be?" He exclaimed. Donoghue stood still as he was at a loss for words.

"Point is," He said, ignoring Ross's question, "This puts you in the clear, Mr. Nolan," He said, unlocking the holding cell, "We're releasing you," He said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Ross said, still thinking that he was turing. Donoghue sighed.

"Ross, if you were turning, you would have done it by now," He dead panned. Silence was meet as Ross stared at the picture.

"This thing? Have you caught it?" He asked.

"Not yet, but rest assured, we will," Donoghue replied. With that said, Ross stood up, walking over to Donoghue as he shoved the picture towards the detective and shut the holding cell door.

"I'll just stay here," He said as Donoghue was confused. This had never happened before.

* * *

"He won't leave?" JJ said as he turned to face Donoghue.

"He's pretty convinced zombie thing..." Donoghue stated.

"Yeah-but-that's just ridiculous!" The blonde detective said.

"Or is it?" Charlie asked, JJ faced her as he gave the female brunette a look, "Ross has not been wrong yet!" She said, "Maybe out killer is patient zero, out there right now on the streets of Gotham, building an army of the undead..." She concluded.

"Charlie, what we are looking for is not a zombie," JJ said, "But a very smart criminal, who not only killed our victim, but also made our only witness look crazy," He then point to the picture on the whiteboard, "And also dressed up in make-up and costume to conceal his identity."

"Unless that's not costume an make-up..." She dismissed.

"I mean..." Donoghue started as they all gazed at the taller detective, "...He does look like a real zombie..." He said. JJ gave him a look.

"A real zombie?" Rossi questioned, giving his partner a disapproving gaze for believe this story, "I'm embarrassed for you."

"Okay if you're so hung up on this theory, then explain to me why he went after a currency trader at four am, in a parking garage?" JJ asked. Donoghue looked at Charlie who merely smirked.

"This one's easy," She told the other, "The more intelligent the victim," She said facing JJ, "The more delicious the brain is," JJ rolled his eyes and walked away from the board, "Hey! Looks like a zombie, acts like a zombie! I'm gonna go with zombie!" She called after him.

"Okay, so returning to land of reality, what did you find at the crime scene canvas?" JJ asked Rossi.

"Nada, only in Gotham where some guy would go around dressed as a zombie..." He sighed.

"I did find a timeline before the murder!" Donoghue added, a file in his hand.

"What'd ya mean?" JJ asked.

"Well according to the doorman, he left his apartment around 2 am, and he never came courtesy of our zombie..." He said.

"He was killed around 4 am, what was he doing for two hours?"

"Don't know, but he drove there," Donoghue continued, "His credit card showed that he filled up for gas around 2:44 am."

"Okay, alright, let's figure out where he went, maybe he got into some trouble along the way and it followed him to the garage," JJ said.

"Or a zombie did..." Charlie muttered.

"I'll tell you where he went," Rossi interrupted, "Tech found a message sent from Aaron's phone sent to a woman saying that he wanted to hook up with her."

"Oh, scandalous..." Charlie commented, albeit sarcastically.

"Does she have a name?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Lisa Marks," He said.

* * *

"I don't understand, who would do this to Aaron?" A woman asked, pacing around.

"Ms. Marks, did you see him that night?" Donoghue asked, "He did texted you wanting to meet you," He added.

"No, I called him and told him no," She replied, Donoghue and Rossi stared at her, "I split up with him three weeks ago," She continued.

"Why'd you two split up?"

"I'm engaged, to Tom, Tom Louis, " She answered, making Rossi's eyebrows shot up. He then elbowed Donoghue, who merely ignored his partner, "We've been together for three years."

"How did Aaron fit in?" Rossi asked.

"We meet a while back, we had an intense few weeks, then I ran into him again in a coffee shop," She sighed.

"Did your fiancé know about this affair?"

"Yeah, he found out from the emails on my computer last week," She sighed.

"And how did he react?" Rossi asked.

"He was pissed of course, he threatened to leave me and that's when I realized what I was about to lose, so I called it off with Aaron and begged Tom to give me another chance, and he did."

"So where was Tom that night?" Rossi asked again.

"Home," She answered, "We went to bed around 11," The two detectives exchanged one another a knowing look.

"And was he there all night?" Donoghue added. She remained silent and he sighed, "Lisa, where was Tom between 2 to 4 am?"

"Look, I don't know!" She snapped, "I woke up around 2:30 and he wasn't there, I figured he was watching tv in the living room, but when I got up in the morning-"

"He wasn't in the apartment," Donoghue cut her off, "So where was he all night?"

"I see where you're getting at, but Tom had nothing to do with it!" Seeing how she was getting hostile, Donoghue decided to change the subject.

"Did Aaron email you from his office account?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That means that your fiancé knew where he worked," Rossi said.

* * *

"Well, Tom's alibi checks," JJ sighed as he hung up the phone, "He was at the library from 2 to 6," He huffed as he gazed at the whiteboard, "I really thought it was him, I mean, it's not like the vic had any other enemies, we've already confirmed that with his colleagues and co-worker," He said.

"What about recently deceased enemies?" Charlie quipped, but JJ gave her a look which silenced her. For a moment though, "Okay, look whatever or whoever this is," She stood up, "Let us agree that he looks like a zombie, dresses like a zombie, acts like a zombie," She listed.

"And that helps us how?"

"We're looking at standard motives here, but what if the killer isn't driven by revenge, greed, or power, not if he's a zombie," Charlie inquired.

"So by that like of thinking, his motive is the primal urge to kill?" JJ suggested, not entirely on board with her zombie theory, "Regardless of who the victim is, he just kills."

"Yup, precisely!"

"So how do you suggest we randomly find our killer in a city filled with eight thousand people?" JJ asked. That stumped the woman.

"Maybe by starting of on where the victim went for the missing two hours," Donoghue stated as he walked up to the two.

"Do tell," Charlie urged him.

"The lab identified a chemical found on the bottom of his shoes," He continued, JJ took the paper that was in his hand.

"What kind of chemical?"

"Uh, I won't even begin to try to pronounce it, but it is used in three factories in Gotham," He said.

"The night that Aaron was killed, he went to a gas station, which one was close to there?" JJ asked.

"Ugh, here," Donoghue said, pointing to an address, "But that place has been close for over a year."

"Alright, see if you can dig up more information on the vic," He said before turning to his partner, "Let's go."

* * *

"Well we do know that this is an abandoned factory..." Charlie muttered as they walked away from the building, "In a desolate, god forsaken, alley," She turned, hearing a cat screech as they continued to walk away from the factory.

"What's wrong, Charlie? Your imagination getting the better of you?" JJ teased his partner.

"No, no, of course not," She denied.

"You know the thing I don't get is, why would a currency trader come down here, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Unless he has a dark side we don't know about," She suggested.

"Like what?"

"Oh, well it's that normal people don't come places like this, at two am in the morning," She dead panned, "In fact, I've seen it now, haven't you?" JJ paused as he heard something, but couldn't quite describe it.

"Wait," He said, turning to her, "Do you hear that?" She paused and shook her head.

"I'm not falling for that," Charlie muttered. JJ stopped from leaving, by grabbing her arm.

"No, no, I'm serious," He said, "Just listen," The two detectives stopped and listened. Sounds grew closer and clearer to them.

"Footsteps."

"Yeah."

"Lots of them..." They gazed around their surrounds. The two both jump at the sound of a woman screaming.

"They coming after us!" She cried, running past the two detectives.

"What?! Who is?!" Charlie called after, her imagination getting the better of her. Usually if this was some killer she would brush the feeling off, but this was different. A zombie killer was involved. More footsteps where coming closer.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" A man yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?" JJ muttered as the both ran towards the direction in front of them. Charlie stopped, hearing grunt and groans.

"JJ! Th-that's a zombie hoard!" She stuttered, both detectives now holding their guns in their hands.

"There's no such things as zombies..." JJ muttered in disbelief.

"You sure about? How about you aim for the head!" She said and turned around only to see more zombies, "JJ! Behind us!" She held her gun out, her back pressed against her partner's back, "We're surrounded! Oh jeez, oh jeez," Charlie muttered, "We don't have enough bullets..."

* * *

 **Hey! Chapter 5 is now up! Sorry I've been gone lately, I have a new DC related fic up for Batman Begins/ Dark Knight trilogy for the amazing Jonathan Crane (God he and Riddler are both tied for my fave all time DC villains in my opinion), you guys should check it out, it would mean so much to me (Even tho it's not the best story). And also, this chapter took a while to write, but don't worry I'm not dead! So I hope you all enjoy this fic! And thanks for those who faved, followed, reviewed this story.**

 ** _Warning: Grammatical errors and mistakes!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Undead Again III

"Alive or dead, the truth won't rest. Rise up while you can."

Mira Grant

* * *

"This was not how I wanted to go!" Charlie cried as the zombie hoard moved in closer.

"No, no, no!" JJ denied, "Zombies are not real..." He muttered, "Everyone, GCPD, don't move!" He yelled out, "And stop acting like zombies!" Once he said that, one of the zombie paused.

"Hey, hey," He said, "Relax, we're just zombie walking here!" He cried. This got Charlie's attention as she looked at the zombie.

"Zom-what?" She questioned.

"Zombie walking, you know when you dress as a zombie and we chase after the normies."

"The normies?" JJ muttered.

"That's us," A woman said, it was the woman who ran past them earlier with the man next to her. A few seconds passed as Charlie looked around to see said zombie hoard had stopped moving. She took one closer look and saw that it was just make up. She cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"I-I knew it was all fake..." She said, JJ scoffed.

"Yeah right, you bailed..." He muttered, "Alright! Everyone one of you! Back to the station, and that means you two as well!" He said, the "normies".

"Wait a minute! How did I not know about this?!" Charlie exclaimed, going up to one of the zombies, "You did this yourself? That's amazing!" JJ grunted in disgust as Charlie was feeling the texture of the zombie's skin.

* * *

Back at the station, Charlie, Donoghue, JJ, and Rossi were asking each of the "zombies" if they saw their vic.

"Look, you guys, we know that this guy was at the zombie walk," JJ said as he slid a picture of their victim across the table to two young men. One of them picked up the picture and examined it.

"No, I've never seen him before on the walks..." He said. Charlie stared at the other one, who seemed to be dazed as he was barely paying attention. She narrowed her eyes at this when she saw him sway to the side slightly.

"Hey!" She snapped her fingers at the other, gaining his attention," Are you high?" She asked.

"What! No!" He denied. Yup, he was definitely high... She gave him a dead look and pointed to the picture. He stared at the picture and shook his head, "Nope, never seen him..." She nodded and sighed.

"Okay..." She took out the picture of their killer and showed it to the two, "What about him? You've seen him before?"

"That's Ron, Ron Harris," The non-high one answered. JJ and Charlie stared at the other for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's Ron..." He agreed, nonchalantly. The two detectives stared at one another before they asked in sync.

"What's his address?"

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Harvey cried as he walked into the precinct with Gordon, seeing the "zombies" in the precinct.

"Oh, hey there!" Charlie greeted, "We caught a break in our case, somewhat," She muttered.

"Tell me this is a joke," Harvey muttered, "Please, rookie, tell me this is a joke!"

"Rookie?!" She muttered, scrunching her noise. That was clearly getting old, she preferred to not be called "rookie" when she clearly has the experience.

"Hey, ease up, Harvey," Gordon said, "So, that zombie case, huh?"

"Yeah, led us to a zombie walk," She said, still miffed by Harvey's rookie comment, "We got a hit on who our killer is though, a Ron Harris..." She added. Gordon nodded and the two stood there watching her intently. She noticed this and gave the two a look, "What?"

"Here, let me give you a hint rookie," Harvey said, "This is the part where you tell us what happened to the killer," Charle frowned and sighed.

"Oh well, ya see the thing is..."

* * *

"What do you mean dead!" Harvey cried as he and Gordon followed Charlie and JJ to the morgue.

"Like we said, we sent Donoghue and Rossi to his house and they said he was dead!" JJ said.

"Oh, detectives!" Edward greeted the four.

"Anything new, Ed?" Charlie asked.

"No, I was about to start the autopsy!" He smiled.

"Wait, I thought you only did forensics..." JJ muttered.

"It's a side job..." Nygma muttered, taking a syringe, "But I can tell you that his teeth did match with the latest victim!"

"So who killed him?" Gordon asked.

"Isn't that the question, detective!" Edward smiled and injected the syringe in the arm of the body on the table. What they didn't expect was the body jolting up, gazing around. They all let out a surprised gasped as the supposed "dead" corpse was now up. JJ, Harvey, and Gordon held their guns at the zombie as it got off the table.

"It's undead!" Charlie gasped.

"Shoot it already!" Harvey said.

"No! Don't shoot!"Charlie moved his gun upward before he could pull the trigger. The lights of the morgue shattered, startling the zombie as it left the morgue.

"Charlie! Call for back up!" JJ said as the three detectives followed after the zombie. The female detective nodded as she went towards the phone, but paused and turned to Edward.

"How-how do I?"

"Oh, nine," Nygma said, she nodded and dialed 9 on the phone.

"Ah..." She gazed back at Edward once again, "Um...do we even have a police code for zombie on the loose?" She asked.

* * *

"So apparently he had no recollection of what happened the night of Aaron Locke's murder..." JJ sighed.

"Nothing? Like not even a small glimpse as to what his motive was?" Gordon asked. The three men seemed ruffed up, since they were the ones that had to bring their zombie suspect to the hospital. They were all waiting outside of Ron's room as Charlie went in to talk with him.

"Nada," Charlie quipped, coming out of the room, "I just talked to him, he doesn't remember a thing, and get this, they've never met before..." She sighed.

"They've never met?" JJ repeated, "Then why go out all this way to kill someone he never knew?" He inquired. Charlie opened her mouth to reply, but her partner silenced her with a stern gaze, "No."

"Seriously? You don't even know what I was going to say!" She exclaimed.

"You were going to say that he was zombie, with a more humane side and his zombie possessed mind is suppressing those memories of the night Aaron Locke died..." JJ dead panned. Charlie stood there a gap.

"What! No!" She denied, "Clearly, that man is no zombie!" She refuted.

"Oh really?" JJ challenged, raisin a brow at her, "Even after he 'rose from the dead'?"

"Well everyone knows that you can turn into a zombie, but not turn back..." She dead panned,

"It's funny how you're conceding to all of this," JJ smirked.

"Ah, I concede to nothing!" She countered, "I just think that he's not telling us the whole story..."

"Are you saying he remembers?" Gordon questioned.

"When something that's life-altering occurs, people usually remember these type of things...especially in this case..." She replied although there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. In all honesty, she was actually looking forward to seeing that it was a zombie.

"You seem disappointed," A familiar voice said. She jumped and looked up to see the paramedic with the hero complex.

"Oh, Bellamy..." She muttered.

"So I heard you caught you killer..." He noted towards Ron, "Detectives.." He greeted the other men.

"Jones..." Gordon said, giving the paramedic an acknowledging nod.

"Kid..." Harvey mirrored his partner. Bellamy gave him a dead panned expression and sighed.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I came to tell you that I think Rob Harris didn't kill your vic..." The paramedic said.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked, albeit suspicious.

"I just do..." He trailed off. Charlie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Detectives!" Edward called out as he made his way towards them.

"Ed?" Charlie tilted her head as the forensic examiner stood before them, "What's wrong?"

"I ran a blood test on Ron Harris and I found something very peculiar about it!" He exclaimed, a smile graced upon his lips. Charlie couldn't help but smile as well at his enthusiasm.

"Well what is it, Ed!" Harvey demanded.

"Hey, hey," Charlie said, "It's call dramatic effect, must be a breakthrough if he's smiling like that," She noted.

"In his blood, I found traces of scopolamine in his system, usually in certain cases, they're used to treat motion sickness in small doses," Edward informed them, "But in larger doses, it acts on the central nervous system and promotes compliant and suggestible behavior."

"Just exactly, how suggestible?" Gordon asked.

"In laments terms, you do whatever you are told," Nygma answered. Charlie's brows shot up as she slowly gave JJ a look.

"Like a date rape drug?" She suggested, now shifting her eyes back at Edward.

"Precisely, except, the victim remains conscious," Edward added, "And once it wears off, they'll have no recollection of what happened."

"Is it possible that someone slipped Ron that drug and told him to kill Aaron Locke?" JJ asked.

"I believe it's highly probable!" Edward agreed.

"Between what time do you think they slipped the scopolamine in his system?" Charlie asked.

"I would say between 2:45 to 3:45 the night of the murder," The forensic examiner replied.

"That was when he was on the zombie walk..." Charlie whispered in JJ's ear.

"That means someone on the zombie walk sent Ron after Aaron, which means that Ron is innocent..."

* * *

 **Hello, hello! Chapter 6 is up now! Letting you know that we're nearing the end of this zombie arc! The next one will be the end of this arc! Thank you to the guest who has been reviewing since the beginning, man you really make my day and boost my confidence when you send in those long reviews! I really appreciate it when someone gives me long reviews! I'm thinking of adding a guest appearance of Oswald at the end of the next chapter, because in the span of this arc, I'm gonna say this lasted for at least 2 episodes...I'm not certain for sure. Also I want the chapter after to feature an upcoming Batman villain, still trying to decided on who though, I have Crane/ Scarecrow in mind because he's always been my fave villain (tied with Nygma of course!) and since I have a fic for the Crane I wanted to see if I could recreate the oc in that story for the Gotham verse not sure for now... Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 ** _Warning: Grammatical errors and mistakes!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Undead Again IV

"Humanity is mind-controlled and only slightly more conscious than your average zombie."

David Icke

* * *

"This was far beyond the act of zombie mayhem, this was fiendishly deliberate," Charlie paced around the precinct as JJ was at his desk going over the evidence. "It was all meticulously planned!"

"By someone with a powerful motive..." JJ agreed.

"Who has access to those drugs." She added.

"Who was also on our zombie walk."

"But we interviewed those people, there was no way they even knew Aaron."

"Well he had to have gone there, there wouldn't be any other reason," JJ added. "Maybe we should work on the drug angle, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Way ahead of you guys," Donoghue said, "I did some research on the scopolamine."

"Nice."

"Side effects include: drowsiness, confusion, slurred speech, and death."

"Yeesh, quiet the list..." Charlie muttered.

"Is it still out there on the street?" JJ asked.

"It's not a common drug, but it's still out there on the market, and get this, users commonly referred to it as the zombie drug," Charlie's eyes lit up as she turned to JJ with a smirk.

"And I know just the zombie to tell us more."

* * *

"What the heck is all this? I answered all of your questions."

"When you were here last time kid, what were you on?" JJ asked. He gave them a shocked expression and tried to deny it.

"On? What are you-"

"When you were here last time, you under the influence, Scott."

"And may I add that you were under it heavily, I had to snap my fingers at you, kid," Charlie added, "Was it the scopolamine?"

"The what now?"

"Did you the zombie drug the night we brought you here?" JJ continued on with the interrogation. Scott merely crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I suppose...it's possible..."

"Do any of the others use it?" JJ pressed.

"Some, do, some don't, they say it enhances the zombie experience."

"Really...no...really?" Charlie inquired, although it was in a mocking manner.

"Where did you get?" JJ asked.

"A guy on the street sells them..."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I don't ask!"

"Well describe him, kid," Charlie said.

"Tall, dark hair, a little over 6 feet..." Scott sighed. JJ squinted his eyes at him and showed him a picture.

"Is this him?" The blonde detective asked.

"Yeah, that's him..." JJ pulled Charlie away and whispered in her ear.

"That's Tom Louis, he's engaged to Lisa, the girl Aaron was dating."

"Talk about an angry love rivalry gone wrong," Charlie muttered.

* * *

"Thank for coming in, Mr. Louis," Charlie said, taking a seat in the interrogation room as a man with dark hair sat in front of JJ and herself.

"Yeah, what's this about? I thought you already caught the guy?" Tom said, JJ sat across from the man as he watched him carefully.

"Oh, yeah you did, but-ah-there's just one problem with that, Tom," Charlie smiled, leaning towards him with her hands on the table and showed him a picture, "See this is our suspect Ron Harris."

"Yeah I saw."

"And you said that you've never met him right?" JJ continued.

"Would've been hard to miss the guy," Tom chuckled.

"Yeah funny thing about cause Ron said that he saw you at the zombie walk..." Charlie added, arms crossed, "Never told us that you were part of the zombie subculture."

"Detectives, I'm pre-law, I have not time for culture, let alone subculture," Tom replied.

"Oh, Tom you are too modest!" Charlie flashed him a sickening sweet smile, "A number of zombie sang appraises."

"Apparently you're the go to guy for the zombie experience with the-ah-what was it again?" JJ asked, Charlie as they smirked at Tom, "Oh, right! The scopolamine!"

"The what?"

"You're a kid from downtown! You don't even have a job!" JJ said, "And yet you managed to afford a really nice apartment and able to pay your tuition."

"I took student loans," Tom countered, "Look, I'm not a drug dealer."

"You were trying to get ahead, make a life with Lisa," Charlie started, "And then all of a sudden, she's stepping out with some Wall Street guy, who would just not let her go!"

"Aaron wanted to see Lisa the night he was killed, but she said no." JJ said.

"We canvased the area, we saw him sitting in his car outside of your apartment and when he left that night, you followed him on the zombie walk," Charlie added, "In fact, I'm willing to bet 10 bucks that he hold you he was gonna fight for Lisa, I mean let's face it, Tom, he's handsome, has money, and they've got a history. There was no way you could compete with all of that..."

"Yeah, especially if Aaron would've told Lisa that you're nothing but a low-life drug dealer," JJ said, "You had to of take matters into your own hands, or in this case specifically, Ron's hands," The blonde detective continued, "You came up with this brilliant plan, you dosed Ron with the scopolamine, told him to kill Aaron, thinking that no body will ever figure it out."

"Too bad that last part didn't go out so well now did it?" Charlie mused and JJ agreed. Silence was in the air as Tom shrugged it all off.

"Really? That's quite the story detectives, cause I have an alibi," He retorted, "And all you have are the words of a bunch of whacked out zombies and that's not even close to probable cause."

"Yeah, but that's kinda all we need to keep you hear for 24 hours and by then, we'll have our proof," JJ said.

"No you won't." With that the two detectives left the interrogation room.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but he's right, we have no substantial evidence...we've got nothing..." JJ sighed.

"Nothing's kinda of a strong word..." Charlie muttered.

"The only one who can link Tom of the murder is Ron and he doesn't remember anything..." He said, "And on top of that, the evidence shows that Ron along committed the murder..."

"Well...when you say it like that...yes it sounds a little bleak..." Charlie nodded.

"Maybe this is it..." JJ trailed off, "What every homicide cop fears..." Charlie turned to him, expectantly, "...The perfect murder."

"Oh, no" Charlie scoffed, "This is not the perfect murder, it can't be," She said.

"That's what happens."

"Not to me, not unless it's written in a book," The brunette disagreed, "We're just missing something, I just don't know what it is yet..."

"Well we need proof, without it we went against Tom head on and he didn't even blink..." JJ muttered, "We've got no other moves..." He huffed. They stared at the evidence laid out on the table when an idea popped into Charlie's mind.

"Not exactly...we've got one move left..." She stood up straight and faced JJ, "We went on him head on, who's to say we can't go at him sideways?" She questioned, "And I know just how to do it."

* * *

"Look, Lisa, I get that you're in love with Tom and you wanna see the best in him," JJ said as he tried to talk to the fiancé, "But you have too look at the facts-"

"What you're saying isn't true, none of it is!" She said.

"Well then take the money, how is he able to pay for an apartment in central Gotham?" JJ inquired, hoping that it would make her question it as well.

"Not by being a drug dealer I'll tell you that!" JJ pursed his lips and gazed down, noticing the engagement ring.

"Okay then, then what about that engagement ring?" He said as they both stared at said ring, "How can he afford that?"

"He said it was his grandmother's..."

"Lisa, you are my last chance, if you don't help me, an innocent man is going to go to prison. For life. For Aaron's murder." Lisa flickered her eyes from the ring then to the detective. She bit her bottom lip and stood up.

"No, you got your killer and it's not my fiancé." With that she left the precinct.

* * *

"Still waiting on that proof of yours, detectives," Tom said, smugly. Charlie and JJ sighed, "No? Nothing?" He clicked his tongue and stood up, "Well thank you for the hospitality," He said as he walked out of the holding cell.

"You're free to go." JJ said, sternly.

"Enjoy it while you can," Charlie said, giving him a fake smile as he walked passed her, "You'll need it..." She grumbled.

"Oh, Lisa told me about your conversation," Tom said, "That was your big play? To use my own fiancé against me?"

"She's gonna figure it out sooner of later, so what are you gonna do about it then?" JJ asked as he said this, Rossi walked up to them.

"Hey, so Ron Harris made bail, he's out now-"

"Wait, Ron is out?!" Tom freaked.

"His bail was set at a million dollars, how did he get the money?" JJ asked.

"Apparently his uncle's got some serious dough," Rossi answered.

"I'd stay clear of him if I were you, Tom," Charlie said.

"What kind of lies did you tell him?" Tom demanded.

"We didn't tell him anything, but Ron is a smart guy," JJ said, "He'll figure out the math," He said and was about to turn away.

"I want police protection."

"I thought you didn't do anything wrong..." Charlie quipped.

"I didn't, but thanks to you Ron thinks I did and now he's out there!" They all merely shrugged, "You're releasing me with knowledge and forethought that he could attack me? If he does, think about the lawsuit I'll file against the GCPD," They stood there staring at Tom, before JJ sighed.

"Detectives Monore, Rossi, please process Mr. Louis out to his apartment, make sure it's clear and then after that, you are on your own," He said, the last statement directed towards the taller man.

* * *

"Well this sucks, why did I have to be apart of this too?" Charlie mumbled as Rossi drove the car to Tom's apartment. The car entered the parking garage and came to a halt.

"I want a patrol car parked outside my building," Tom said.

"Oh that's cute, look Rossi, he's scared," Charlie taunted.

"Yeah it is, that's not gotta happen, we're cops not some-" Rossi was cut off mid-sentence when something hit the front window of the car, startling all of them. Immediately the two cops got out of the car to investigate, "Stay in the car!" Rossi said to Tom as he took his gun out at the zombie dressed figure, followed by Charlie, "GCDP! Don't move!" He said, "Alright show me your hands!" He said, but the zombie used the crow bar in his hands and knocked the male detective out cold.

"Rossi!" Charlie was about to shoot, but the zombie grabbed her and threw her to the ground, making her hit her head. With the two cops down, the zombie went to car where Tom was and pulled him out.

"I know what you did," It said in a deep, gravely voice.

"I didn't! I swear!" Tom said, raising his hands up to defend himself.

"You made me kill a man and now I'm do the same to you!"

"Oh no please! I'm very sorry!"

"You lied!"

"No-I didn't! I swear!" Tom said, "He was going to take Lisa away! I had to do something about it!" He said, it merely growled at at, "Look, I'm sorry, just please, don't hurt me." The zombie continued to growl and was about to hit Tom with the crow bar when Charlie stood back up.

"Ah! Okay! That's enough!" She said. The zombie released Tom and backed away. She went over to Rossi and pulled him up as she had her eyes trained on Tom, "Huh? So how was the show for you, Tom?" She asked, " Good acting, huh?"

"Tom Louis, you're under arrest for the murder of Aaron Locke," JJ said as he appeared, walking towards them.

"Wait, wait!" Tom said, "Ron-" The zombie , who Tom thought was Ron, took of the wig and some of the make up to reveal Donoghue.

"Sorry, Ron couldn't make it," The taller detective said, talking out a voice module an pressed, "But he sends his regards," As he pressed the button, his voice changed to the deep, gravely voice moments ago.

"Alright, turn around," Rossi said as he cuffed Tom, "Gotta tell you kid, "He said to Charlie, "Didn't think this plan of yours would work."

"I'm shocked that you would doubt me dear sir!" She feigned a hurtful expression, "But it was mostly thanks to Donoghue's acting.

"You know for a second there," Rossi said, turning towards Donoghue, "I almost believed that you were the real," He chuckled, Donoghue leaned close to Rossi and started growling again, "Stop it! Don't do that! You're creeping me out..."

* * *

Back at the precinct, Charlie and JJ were walking with a now free Ron Harris.

"You really nailed it, Ron, your costume was the one that sealed the deal on this bit," Charlie said.

"Yup, but helping us, you actually helped yourself," JJ agreed, "The DA's looking to dismiss those charges now that he has Tom's confession."

"Detectives, I don't know how to thank you..." Ron said.

"Ah, actually," Charlie interrupted, "Let me borrow the zombie outfit and we'll call it even."

"You know what, keep it, my zombie walking days are over, I just want all of this behind me," The two detectives nodded in understanding as this whole experience was something that one should not have had to gone through. They nodded their good byes as the two detectives watched the man leave.

"How can somebody put something like that behind him?" Charlie wondered, "He's going to need therapy..."

"Yeah, well, it helps," JJ said.

"You've done therapy before?" She asked.

"For a while, after my wife passed, I needed some help so I could look after my son, Kyle."

"I didn't know you have a son," She said, honestly shocked.

"That's because I like to keep my personal life personal."

"Hey, if it means anything to you, I'll tell you something from my personal life; I still live with my mother."

"You live with your mother?" He questioned as they were both preparing to retire for the night.

"Well technically it's my loft, she just refuses to move out...into another city," She noted, "Speaking of mother, I must go, don't want her to be too antsy when I return," She said heading out.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow!"

* * *

Upon arriving home, Charlie hung her coat on the rack and closed the door to her loft.

"Mother! I'm home!" She called out.

"Oh, darling! Welcome back!" Her mother said as she walked into the main room, there was something in her voice that made the older woman more livelier than usual.

"Something happened?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I was just having a wonderful conversation with a friend of yours," Charlie raised a brow at her mother.

"'A friend'?" She asked, "Who?"

"Oh he's right here, in the kitchen darling!" The older woman said, taking her daughter's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, "Oh what was his name?" She pondered, "Oh right! Oswald! Yes!" Charlie stopped as her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" She said, "Oswald? As in Oswald Cobblepot?" Charlie asked carefully. She remembered clearly of the new of Oswald Cobblepot's "death", Charlie assumed it was because he snitched got him...well, you know.

"Why yes, he right here in the kitchen-" Her mother didn't finish her sentence as Charlie rushed into the kitchen. There she saw sitting at her marble stone countertop, sipping a cup of tea, was the one and definitely alive Oswald Cobblepot.

"Hello, detective."

"Son of a-!"

* * *

 **So finally this arc is done! Sorry it took me a while life piled up on me, but yes! We've finally got Oswald back in the story and who's ready for season 2? I know I'm not! I don't think I can handle all of the things that's going on especially with that cinnamon bun of an Nygma! His scene in the finale really just hit me in the feels man! But anyways I am looking forward to season 2, I really want more Scarecrow in it cause we already know that Ed is gonna have a big role in it. And I see that this story is getting some faves and follows which is amazing! Not all I need is more reviews to tell me what my mistakes are, like am I doing alright, is everyone in character? Do I need to add or change some stuff? Those type of review that would help me (and also motivate me) would be very well appreciated!**

 ** _Warning: Grammatical errors and mistakes!_**


End file.
